1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a fabricating method thereof, and an electro-optical device and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible display panel and a fabricating method thereof, and an electro-optical device and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technology, techniques for display devices are developed accordingly, and flat panel displays (FPD) having features of lightness, slimness, shortness, and smallness gradually substitute conventional thick cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. Different types of the FPD such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent display (ELD), and a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) generally include glass substrates. Since a whole weight of the FPD is determined by weight of the glass substrates, the weight and thickness of the glass substrates are managed to be reduced to obtain the FPD having a relative lightweight and thin thickness.
FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C are cross-sectional views illustrating a conventional method of fabricating a display panel. Referring to FIG. 1A, the method of fabricating the conventional display panel 1 can be described as follows. First, a first glass substrate 10 and a second glass substrate 20 are provided, and a thin film transistor layer 12 is formed on an inner surface 10a of the first glass substrate 10, and a color filter layer 22 is formed on an inner surface 20a of the second glass substrate 20. Referring to FIG. 1B, a liquid crystal layer 30 is formed between the first glass substrate 10 and the second glass substrate 20 and the first glass substrate 10 and the second glass substrate 20 are assembled. Referring to FIG. 1C, the first glass substrate 10 and the second glass substrate 20 are thinned to form a first thinned glass substrate 10′ and a second thinned glass substrate 20′.
The glass substrates are thinned must based on both of a grinding and a polishing process for reducing the weight and thickness of the glass substrates, so that a light and thin display panel 1 can be applied to a display device (not shown). The thickness of the first glass substrate 10 and the second glass substrate 20 before the thinning is about 0.5 mm, so that the first glass substrate 10 and the second glass substrate 20 with the relatively great thickness have adequate compressive strengths. However, to cope with a light and thin trend of the displays, the original thickness of the glass substrates are reduced, so that the thickness of the first glass substrate 10 and the second glass substrate 20 is thinned from 0.5 mm to 0.3 mm. Now, the thinned glass substrates are liable to be cracked due to inadequate compressive strengths thereof. Moreover, the first glass substrate 10 and the second glass substrate 20 are rigid substrates, so that but first thinned glass substrate 10′ and the second thinned glass substrate 20′ can reduce the whole weight and thickness of the display device, the display device still cannot be bended to tolerate a specific degree of deformation, and accordingly popularity of the display is influenced.